The present invention relates to a circuit device for controlling the actuated state of an electric appliance, and more particularly to a circuit device of a desk lamp apparatus associated with a telephone for providing a full light source for the need of the user.
Answering the phone in a dark or dimly lit room is a very common and often very hazardous household occurrence. Objects in the room as well as the phone itself are difficult to find, providing the opportunity for a wide range of mishaps and accidents to occur. To prevent these hazards and to ensure that the phone is answered in time one is tempted to leave the light on all the time but this solution is neither prudent nor economical.
Therefore, the present invention is provided with a circuit device of a desk lamp associated with a telephone which can overcome the above-mentioned hazards and inconveniences.